Biometric signals are electronic signals indicative of a patient's physiological condition such as blood pressure, respiration and heartbeat. Modern hospital patient monitoring systems are moving toward a cable-less environment in which a patient wears one or more devices that transmit biometric data signals wirelessly to a data processing system located nearby to the patient. A patient wears one or more batter powered sensor devices that transmit data wirelessly to an aggregator such as a nurse's station. These wearable devices allow hospital staff to remotely monitor patient vital signs. Such a wireless system results in fewer cases of infections, better safety by less cabling in workplace, less redundant work for cabling, less annoyance for the patient, improved patient mobility, for example.